


法国街头

by ClaireQiu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 末日丧尸设定由 我、米田(只有风暴才能修脚大树)、耻耻傻白甜 三人共同完成
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix





	法国街头

**Author's Note:**

> 一个写手游戏产物：游戏规则为写手A给出两个人物，写手BC两人在互相没有交流的情况下一个写开头一个写结尾，然后写手A补足中间的情节把故事圆回来。

[@秋乙一](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=481187526)

莉娜·奥克斯顿放下了手里的望远镜。

从严格意义上来讲这算不上望远镜，因为它充其量只能算一个玩具，路边摊十刀三个的那种类型。每每想到它的来历，莉娜的第一反应都是将它扔掉。但在一切物资都要用命来找的沦陷区，它也确实能提供一点视野上的帮助。

虽然只是一点点而已。

目标建筑从外面看起来固若金汤。沦陷区有不少的军事或研究基地都长这样，但一破开门就会发现里面早已塞满了丧尸，会在几分钟内将开门的倒霉蛋吃个干净。

猎空当然不想做那种倒霉蛋。

进沦陷区前，安吉拉嘱咐了她好几十页的注意事项，总结起来大约是十万个不准，而其中每一条都和她现在要做的相悖。莉娜假想了一下医生的反应，其结果让她不寒而栗。

“我保证不乱来，安吉，”她爬起来，指天发誓，“我保证。”

对着灰蒙蒙的天空发誓并不能让她感觉好一点，莉娜取下早就没信号的耳机随手扔在一旁，一脚想将它踢下去。耳机滚了好几圈，最后却在箱子边缘和她大眼瞪小眼，就是拒绝下去。她和它僵持了一会儿才过去补了一脚。耳机砸在一旁的集装箱里，发出了清脆的声响，里面立刻便有难听的吼叫声传来。

“抱歉，伙计。”莉娜低头冲旁边集装箱里的那几个出不来的倒霉蛋挥了挥手。

然后她深吸了一口气。

她又深吸了一口气。

她不能就这样灰溜溜地回安全区，她必须进去，必须，大写的。

莉娜跳下集装箱，向那个看起来灰不溜秋的巨型建筑飞奔。她几闪便到了看起来坚挺极了的门口，贴上脉冲炸弹。

她退了一步，又退了一步，最后干脆回溯回了先前呆的集装箱顶。

巨响伴随着一阵飞沙走石，然后便是此起彼伏低沉的吼声。玩具望远镜依然能让她看到不少蹒跚着的影子，它们一瘸一拐，向着被炸掉的门口聚集。

但总归来说，不多。

小菜一碟。

“皇家骑士来啦！皇家骑士要行动啦！”她一边嘟囔一边朝着门口跑，几梭子解决了最近几个发现她的丧尸，然后毫不犹豫朝着建筑里飞奔。它们看起来很惨不忍睹，也很臭，但好在足够慢，而她绝对够快。她只需要小心谨慎，小心翼翼，小心——

她撞上了一个冰凉的东西，那一瞬间她满脑子都是安吉拉的臭脸，对她说“你完了”。

完了。

只不过她撞上的东西不是丧尸。黑爪的王牌狙击手正瞪着她，看脸色放佛她是丧尸中的一员。

“你你你你……”莉娜瞠目结舌。

一个丧尸从黑寡妇背后绕了过来向莉娜发起攻击，放佛那个紫色的人不存在一样。猎空对着那只丧尸的头开了枪，向后一闪躲开了迸出来的血浆。

“它…………它们…………”这一切都大约超过了莉娜的认知，也超过了齐格勒博士的“科学讲解”——丧尸们都当黑寡妇不存在一样，直接绕过她向莉娜扑来。而黑寡妇只好整以暇地盯着她在丧尸群里左躲右闪。

狙击手金色的眼睛因愉悦而眯了起来，“怎么了，小可爱，害怕吗？”

莉娜解决掉最近那个有威胁的倒霉蛋，想反驳却一时不知道该向谁举枪。

“真是感动，没想到你会特地跑来，”黑寡妇闲庭信步地向她靠近，顺手用抓钩将一只丧尸吊在了横梁上，“为什么呢？”

莉娜·奥克斯顿不知该哭还是该笑，她望着那个挂在半空中张牙舞爪的倒霉蛋，觉得自己也快差不多倒霉了。

为什么呢？

[@米田](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=2529792)

她年幼时曾读过这样一个故事，男演员与一轮忧郁的月。当第二天早晨演员的尸体从房间里被抬出来，他那引人发笑的虬结胡髯，像一盘街头无人问津的录音带，带芯被粗暴地扯出来，在惨白的瘦脸映衬下尤显滑稽。

莉娜·奥克斯顿对悬挂系的东西天生带有某种恐惧，那些东西冷眼看人的感觉就像月光，令人不寒而栗，比如费斯卡的监控，比如头顶上的那个女人。

“我不知道你在这里，”奥克斯顿是个诚实的姑娘，通常诚实是有奖励的，黑寡妇在横梁上身形一晃，这场面极稀罕。

直到有什么东西滴在莉娜的护目镜上，护目镜上登时结上了雾气，她用手擦，熟悉的温度，熟悉的腥气，令莉娜想起自己还是新兵时和女友共赴的渡假村，有条趴在门框上流涎的巨蜥。

但这次不一样，待看清了手上的颜色莉娜反应过来，黑爪的狙击手似乎受伤了。

“你有肾上腺素吗？”那个人少有地向莉娜求援道。

当这两人相处时，提出请求的通常是猎空者，她请求黑寡妇别这样，别杀人，别再与黑爪的组织同流合污……

莉娜从背包里摸出了肾上腺素，犹豫了下，连注射器一齐递了过去。

事急从权。

黑寡妇攀附着钩爪缓降在地，她右手小臂浸泡在血污里，不全都是丧尸的。

真该死，两个狼狈的人看清彼此后，莉娜忍不住先抱怨起来。与纠结头发里是否能抖出一两片耳朵的猎空者相比，黑寡妇脏得就像一坨摔烂在地的熔岩蛋糕，这大概是法国女人最糟糕的时刻，难以言喻的气味，浑身上下只有脸还算干净，她似乎已经在这里鏖战了许久，强睁着黄眼睛却掩饰不了疲惫的眼袋。

“你的伤口急需清洗。”就算不是医疗兵也能看出那个创口不是一般的糟。

“不能洗，这附近的水库里，泡满了带病的尸体，”黑寡妇皱着眉拉住了冒进的女孩，“我还想活得更久一些。”

猎空忽然意识到自己已经离目的很近了，她顿了顿说，“我来这里就是为了弄清这里到底发生了什么。”

“凭你的儿童望远镜吗？”有气无力的刻薄，看来伤口比想象中还糟。

5月的第3个星期三，传统人类城市波索拉爆发了疾病，就像半世纪前的那些引发人类探讨的pc游戏一样，染病的人变成了丧尸，低智且极具攻击性。

“有人让这个城市的AI发了狂，AI在文明程度高的地方，用病毒屠杀了触手可及的所有人，动物们吃尸体，然后就连偏僻的地方也没能逃过。”说着黑寡妇低哼一声，将肾上腺素推入身体。

“真细致。”绝不是赞赏的口气，不如说猎空者有些生气。

而法国女人如往常那样忽略了同伴的情绪，她不知从哪里找了件土色男式夹克，用刀把内衬割成布条，系在伤口的上端，头埋在臂弯用牙勒紧。

她弯头打理的模样就像一只猫。

“你要去哪儿？”预感到猫的特立独行，莉娜在猫起身前用双手撑在了对方身后的墙面上。

黑寡妇舔了舔嘴唇，她一直不适应这种自己反而矮半个头的场面，猎空者却往往如此行径，她有些担心，“我身上很臭。”

“我同你一起去。”猎空偏过头说。

Mp5短小的枪口卡住丧尸的嘴，枪身稍稍下压，一梭子令人窒息的甜点招待。

“别只打头，”黑寡妇提点说。

话音刚落，从人类角度看来已完全丧失行动力的丧尸从地板上坐起，又晃着脑袋站了起来。无声的画面诡异又扭曲，像一个励志的早起者，又类似于汽车人变形，猎空的一梭子只让其堪堪露出了假发的发网。

“嗨……”猎空甚至觉得她现在吐掉半截舌头的样子，和女朋友在出租车上涂口红的可爱样子没什么区别。

而丧尸蹬掉了高跟鞋，以一种不似穿步裙的敏捷扑了回来。

“好女孩，看这边，”另一边黑寡妇的声音和着硝烟响起。

一发，两发，如此的气势汹汹，外翻的伤口仿佛丝毫不会影响王牌狙击手的准度。

第一发穿过眼睛，第二发打穿喉咙，而丧尸一声不吭，让人感觉打中的也许是高筋面粉的袋子。

成效是有的，禁不住称赞的好姑娘放弃了不远的莉娜，转而浮气地迈向黑寡妇。

“就算打穿了眼睛，还有嘴，这种东西根本不是靠脑子支配，更多的是肌肉记忆。”

“……去他妈的记忆，”黑寡妇眼神一厉，她扬起地上蒙尘的吉他，将丧尸砸翻在地。预测到了丧尸的转头就咬，一个效果器连着线塞了进去，如此朋克，不，契合……感谢猎空者刚刚一梭子打掉了它的舌头。

“杀不死，但能限制它。”说着黑寡妇用小刀割开地上的丧尸示意肌肉走向，她沉浸讲解的样子就像在早晨给烤面包片涂上花生酱。

人体的脂肪是黄色的。

这种学术气氛浓烈……主要是气味浓烈的时候莉娜陡然想起了安吉拉，有时她去找安吉拉，单身的安吉拉·齐格勒就这样用一种神秘主义的口吻向莉娜秀自己刚摘到手的奶黄色新鲜病灶。

继而她思念温斯顿，那只在每个购物节都以囤花生酱为乐的月球猩猩。

莉娜担心起黑寡妇的伤，肾上腺素或许可以帮助收缩血管，但是血止不住。狙击手不停地舔嘴唇，脸色灰败，就像失血过多。

在离市中心最近的街区内两人找到了临时安全屋，用以度过肾上腺素之后的倦怠期。

昏暗的地方黑寡妇的双眼亮得吓人，她问莉娜，“小女孩，你为什么不戴戒指？”

莉娜说你快睡吧。

“睡不着，”黑寡妇摇了摇头，“我原来也有戒指，还有很多的黑胶唱片。”

后来呢？

后来什么都没有了，药物带来的心慌眩晕副作用使黑寡妇的记忆恍如苏打水，往事孱弱地冒着泡。回忆里满地的黑胶碎片，疯狂的提琴声拉扯下，主视角是她自己？摘下了婚戒。

“我小时候也很喜欢你那种望远镜。”最后她对莉娜说。

哦。这不是莉娜所感兴趣的。

“不是我干的。”夜里黑寡妇那边传来了翻身的声音。

“……嗯我愿意相信你。”

这是在感染区莉娜·奥克斯顿最后一次见到黑寡妇。实话说那天夜里奥克斯顿睡得并不沉，但前芭蕾舞演员是远比飘飞的鹅毛更轻柔的更难以捕捉的东西。

所以第二天看着空空如也的临时床铺，莉娜并没有懊丧多久，一如在感染区遇见黑寡妇是个意外，她从不期待那个法国女人会和自己站在同条战线上，即使是同个立场，一想到黑寡妇离开时兴许还垫着脚，莉娜甚至想笑。

随即莉娜惊觉自己被黑寡妇拿走了身上大部分补给，猎空者现在不仅面临着跟黑寡妇用同一个注射器的问题，可能还要喝同一瓶葡萄糖。

当她清点物资时，发现剩余的食物完全不够继续在感染区蹉跎，黑寡妇留给她的饮用水险恶到只够她明智地选择撤出。

于是莉娜·奥克斯顿忿忿地离开了波索拉。

并希望黑寡妇能够解决事态。

然而这之后发生的一切事与愿违，最早在人类城市波索拉肆虐的病毒很快蔓延至全球。

每个城市都建立了大大小小的安全屋。

各国开始宵禁，甚至在百年后重新颁行了禁酒令，毕竟你无法预知街上走得歪歪斜斜的那个，到底是丧尸还是醉鬼。

在猎空想来，黑寡妇大概是为了全人类牺牲在了最初的感染区，这姑娘总是能把事情想得美好。

直到在陌生的法国街头，一个走路歪歪斜斜的女人差点撞到她，幽灵一样的面孔忽现，像雨后的黑色枝条上花瓣，湿漉漉的，抽中了鼻子。

猎空的鼻子一酸。

[@社会你八耻](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3735691)

等女人差不多要撞上猎空的时候，她才意识到她发现了什么。

黑百合像是根本没看见猎空似的，径直擦着她走了过去，猎空在那个瞬间准确的捕捉到了黑百合的手腕，黑百合本能的踉跄了一下。

猎空意识到那个瞬间黑百合有一点本能的细微的挣扎和反抗——但在她抬起头发现那是猎空之后，那点微弱的别扭感消失了。

两个人互相凝视了一小会，直到猎空伸出手把她安全的靠在墙上，“你还好吗？”

“还好，”黑百合安抚般的拍拍猎空的手，“我没事儿。”

猎空犹豫着，但没有忽略黑百合的虚弱，“你从哪儿回来？”

“说来话长，”黑百合的呼吸渐渐的变得平稳下来了，神态和身体都随即做出一份警觉的状态，“我们换个地方。”

猎空注意到这是一个邀请，即便她还不能判断这个邀请是因为艾米丽的无能为力，还是发自内心诚恳的邀请——但在现在这种情况下，她不能让她一个人在城里活动。

不过紧接着猎空皱了皱眉，“……我不知道有什么合适的去处，这是你的地盘。”

黑百合怔了一下，有些茫然的环顾了下她们身边漆黑又陌生的环境。

这个犹豫的瞬间让猎空把嘴里本来准备的后半句“或许可以去我那儿”咽下去了，换成一句尴尬的“法国真冷”的感慨。

“那边，”黑百合抽出了被猎空握着的手指了指桥下不远处的黑暗，“有家小酒馆，肯定还开着。”

猎空顺着她手指的方向看过去，虽然什么也看不到，但顺便掩饰了一下那点小小的失落，“这可真是……再好不过了。”

于是两个人顺着河边一路沉默的走到了黑百合记忆中的那家小酒馆，带路者的记忆很好，但她们也至少在废墟中走错了七八次——猎空尽量不去好奇这个地方和黑百合到底有什么关系，也不去好奇这家小酒馆到底为什么免受困扰——她只是咬了咬牙，用一打子弹交换了两杯白兰地。

似乎完全不知道自己是个奸商的酒保轻佻的打量着面前的两位女士，黑百合像是无所察觉一样，非常疲惫的窝在那，猎空一时间不知道是应该先把酒保赶走还是先去和黑百合聊聊天。

狙击手看起来失去了所有的冷静和专注，但她在喝了一杯酒之后，猎空看见她的面孔逐渐变得生动起来，再一次的盈满了慵懒和风情。

这是个彻头彻尾的法国女人了，猎空悻悻的想。

“你现在看起来才像个人了，”莉娜低头咬着杯子的边吸了一口白兰地，声音意外的有点大，“这酒够带劲儿的嘛，要不要再来一点？”

猎空盘算着自己身上为数不多的资产，还是依旧决定装这个大头。

黑百合并不回答猎空的问题，但伸手握住了莉娜下巴底下的那一杯，毫不犹豫的灌了下去。

猎空挑了挑眉毛，同时伸出右手挥了挥，“这边再来两杯……一杯白兰地？”

“不用了。”黑百合长长的吁了口气，把杯子推回了原位。

“你看起来可不是这样，”猎空吐槽，“这可不是一个很好的人应该……”

“我很好，”黑百合打断了她，眼里开始浮起一层轻薄的、令人着迷的光亮，“莉娜，我很好。”

<完>


End file.
